


That's an Irish Lullaby

by Anonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Irish Lena Luthor, Is the format right? I don't know.., Kid Fic, Lena Luthor Gets a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Sings, Lena is fucking Irish, Lena is irish in canon if i remember correctly, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Married Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Protective Kara Danvers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I was looking up Irish songs for edits for my Youtube. I heard this Lullaby and had to write Lena singing it to her child. Please listen to it before reading! Also, why does Kara speak Kryptonian in like every fic but Lena’s Irish roots are never spoken about. The little genius most likely remembers a lot about the time with her biological mother.Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uMWSMGidJ7g
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 134
Collections: Anonymous





	That's an Irish Lullaby

Lena was holding her baby boy as he cried. He had a clean diaper and just ate. He just seemed hell bend on screaming his lungs out. Lena had this odd feeling like a trace of a memory long forgotten. She cleared her throat happy the Kryptonian was far away getting them dinner. The words just seemed to come out without her thinking. ”Over in Killarney... Many years ago..Me Mither sang a song to me.”

The super was listening to the heartbeat of her lover and her son. Her son’s heartbeat seemed higher than normal, but Lenas was lower. She was calm. She was getting dinner and waited for her order to be done. She listened to the heartbeats of her loved ones. The baby looked up at his mom as she sang softly. ”In tones so sweet and low Just a simple little ditty...In her good ould Irish way.” Lena wiped a tear from her son’s face as he yelled. ”And I'd give the world if she could sing that song to me this day...”  
Lena watched her son as she rocked him and held him close.” Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,hush now,don't you cry.”

Kara had taken off her glasses as she waited for there food. She focused in, on Lena's voice as she heard her wife singing. Kara felt stupid but, she repeated the lyrics in her head. ”Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,Too-ra-loo-ra-li Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,that's an Irish lullaby.”

Kara listened and fell in love with the song. She heard her wife sing a few more lyrics before the crying stopped. She had never heard Lena sing she had been too self-conscious. She was scared the super would judge her because Kara had been in choir but her voice was beautiful.

Lena looked at her son and got lost in singing. Without thinking about the work she had to get done or how her neighbors could most likely hear him screaming. “I feel her arms a-huggin' me...As when she held me then.” Lena felt a small hand grasp around her hair as she sang staring into green eyes that matched her’s perfectly. “And I hear her voice a hummin'...To me as in days of yore..” She smiled and held her calm baby as she finishes off the song.”When she used to rock me fast asleep, Outside the cabin door..” she rocked him softly as his green eyes finally gave in and closed. She felt tears coming down her face. She didn’t dare to wipe them. She felt a cold hand wipe her tears away. The superhero looked at the Luthor.”Are you okay?”

She nodded.”Just thinking about my mom.”

The super took her son and moved him to the crib. She took her wife’s hand. The Luthor stood up form the rocking chair and when to the couch.”Do you ever just see something that reminds you of your parents?”

The super held her wife close long forgotten was their dinner sitting on the table. She nods.”Whenever I see twins. It’s all the small things that make me think of her.”

Lena was quiet for a long time before she spoke.”I would like to teach him how to surf.”

Kara’s eyes met hers.”Why?”

Lena looked At her.”My mother was a surfer. She was one of the best in Ireland.”

Kara’s eyes widen.”She drowned though?”

Lena looks at her.”My dad held her underwater.”

Kara looked shocked.”You watched that?”

Lena nods sadly.”Yes.”

Kara runs her hand on Lenas back.”I want him to learn my language.”

Lena nods.”I want to teach him, Irish.”

Kara puts a hand on the still prominent bump Lena has.”He is not quite old enough to understand anything we say.”

Lena laughs.”I didn’t realize my heart could love someone so much.”

Kara smiles.”We have had him for a week can you believe that?”

Lena shakes her head no.”Really time flys.”

Kara cuddles.”It really does.”


End file.
